Je Vous Hais
by YourFairytale
Summary: The boys runaway together, to Pairs. And while there, Blaine decides to prove to Sebastian that he is his one and only in a unique way.


He had always thought about it. He knew that it was something he wanted to do with Sebastian if they ever made it to Paris. He also knew that Sebastian might think it was silly, but how silly, cheesy and romantic Blaine was, was something that Sebastian loved about him so he knew he'd be all for it. He knew all about the bridges in Paris, about the Pont de l'Archevêché and the Pont des Arts and he loved the idea of it all; how romantic it was.

_ A couple writes their names on a padlock and locks it onto one of the bridges. They then throw the key into the Seine River as a symbol of their undying love._

He loved that. He loved romantic gestures like that and there was no one he'd rather share that with than Sebastian. So when they decided to get away to Paris together, Blaine was really excited. He was going to get to do it. His only dilemma was how to get the padlocks. He wanted two of them. One for each bridge, because each bridge had a different meaning. But they had decided so suddenly to go, that he didn't have time to get them, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sneak off without getting lost or Sebastian noticing he was gone and freaking out. So his excitement wore off just a little because he wouldn't get to surprise Sebastian.

But luckily, when they arrived there, Sebastian introduced Blaine to his sister, Adrianne. And she adored Blaine at once, so when he and Adrianne had a moment alone together he asked her if she would mind getting the locks for him and bringing them to him the next morning and she was more than happy to do him the favor.

It was perfect and he was so excited.

….

Blaine woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He reached over Sebastian to grab it, squinting sleepily at the screen, it was a text from Adrianne telling him she was there.

He carefully slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Sebastian, and slipped on his boxers and Sebastian's shirt before quietly leaving the room, going down the stairs of the giant Smythe family home to find Adrianne in the kitchen.

She looked at him up and down, that same Smythe smirk appearing on her face as she raised her eyebrow. "Mm, have fun with my brother last night?" She asked as she handed over the locks.

Blaine looked down at Sebastian's shirt, blushing slightly before just shaking his head, looking at her. "Th-thank you for getting these for me." He said, taking them from her, nodding. "I didn't know how I was supposed to get them without him knowing."

"It's not problem at all, Blaine. He's going to love it." She smiled at him.

He smiled gratefully at her. "And, thank you, for being so nice to me and so welcoming."

She sighed softly, shrugging. "I love my brother, and my brother loves you. You make him happy. As long as you don't break his heart…" She said, her tone a little warning.

Blaine shook his head, smiling at her, holding his hands up. "No, no. I won't. I promise. He and I…" He started, smiling his Sebastian smile, the big one that made him look like an idiot anytime he thought of the other man. "He and I are forever." He nodded, looking at her. "That's why I'm doing this today…it's kind of my promise to him."

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck. It's obvious how in love you guys are." She smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you for making him happy."

He hugged her back tightly, sighing softly. "Thank you, Adrianne. That…that means everything to me."

She nodded softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Now go get back up there before he wakes up. You guys better come see me again before you leave."

"We will, I promise."

He saw her out before sneaking back upstairs, hiding the locks in his clothes before taking his clothes back off and slipping back into the bed with Sebastian. He snuggled up close to him, smiling softly as he just laid there, looking at his handsome man. _His_. All his. Sebastian's facial features were so soft, even a hint of a smile on his lips as he slept. As Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek, caressing it very softly, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He loved this man more than anything in the world, and to have him love him back just the same was nothing short of incredible. He had never been so happy in his life. And he was so excited to finally let Sebastian know that he was completely his, forever.

Today was going to be such a good day.

….

And boy was it a good day. They spent the whole morning just strolling around the city, hand in hand, acting like tourists, taking pictures of everything Both of Blaine's favorite pictures of the whole entire trip were taken that day when they had a picnic in the bright green lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower. After they ate, Blaine settled himself between Sebastian's legs, leaning back against him as they sat there, people watching and soaking up the sun, just enjoying being together, he took his phone out and he held it up, telling Sebastian to smile. Instead of smiling, Sebastian just held Blaine closer to him and pressed his lips to his cheek, causing Blaine to grin happily as he snapped the picture of them with the giant tower behind them. It was the cutest picture, even Blaine could see how happy he was, how happy they were. It was his second favorite picture. His first favorite picture was one they took before leaving the area that day.

Sebastian took Blaine's phone from him when they stood up, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Kiss me." He whispered, looking into Blaine's golden eyes.

The way Sebastian looked at him and whispered to him caused his heart to skip, he let out a shaky breath as he smiled, nodding.. He placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, leaning into him and capturing his lips in a very slow kiss, smiling against his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he felt a smile spreading across Blaine's face as he kissed him. Kissing him back, Sebastian held him closer as he snapped the picture. That was Blaine's favorite and is still the wallpaper on his phone to this day. That picture just yelled how happy and in love they were.

"Hey, there's something specific I want to see today." Blaine mumbled softly against Sebastian's lips as he continued to kiss him softly.

"Mmm?" Sebastian hummed, slipping the phone into Blaine's back pocket, along with his hand. "What's that, baby?"

Blaine just grinned, breaking their kiss. "You know the Pont de l'Archevêché and the Pont des Arts bridges?"

A smile spread across Sebastian's face as he looked at Blaine. "You _would_ want to see that. You big romantic."

Blaine giggled softly. "I love that those bridges exist, I want to see them."

"Of course, baby." Sebastian nodded, pecking Blaine's lips. "I'll take you to see them."

….

Blaine was so excited, this was something he had wanted to do for so long and now he was finally getting to. Sebastian still had no idea what Blaine had planned, which was good, and a bit surprising. Blaine figured he would pick up on his excitement and it would give it away but Sebastian just chalked it up to Blaine being such a hopeless romantic.

"This is the Pont de l'Archevêché." Sebastian said as they arrived at the first bridge.

They way the french name rolled off of Sebastian's tongue caused Blaine's knees to go weak. That was one of the best things about this trip as well; how often Sebastian spoke french. It took everything Blaine had in him not to jump his bones every time he even so much as said_ 'bonjour'_. He grinned as they came up on the long wall of locks, slipping his arm tight around Sebastian's "Awww, isn't this romantic?" He said softly as he looked at all of the locks and the few couples that were there, placing their own lock on the bridge, tossing the keys into the river afterwards. He sighed happily as he leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded, smiling a little to himself when he felt Blaine's head on his shoulder, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He sighed softly as they admired the wall of locks, his smile falling a little. "I'm sorry I didn't think to get us a lock…I should have known you'd love this.."

Blaine grinned a little to himself before lifting his head, shaking it a little. "It's okay, Sebastian." He said, slipping his hand into the satchel hanging off of his shoulder, grinning a little more as he pulled out a bright red lock that was shaped like a heart. "I got us one."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, smiling brightly at Blaine as he saw the lock. "Awwww, _baby_."

"This is something I've always wanted to do with you, I knew that whenever we got to Paris we had to do it."

"But how did you-"

"Adrianne."

Sebastian nodded. "Ahh, so that's what you two were whispering about last night." Blaine just giggled, holding up the lock, showing it to Sebastian, a black 'S' and 'B' with a heart in the middle written in such a pretty way. All Sebastian could do was grin and shake his head. "You are so romantic, B."

"I just wanted to do something to show you how much I love you." He said as he two the two keys off of the lock, opening it up. "Would you do the honor?" He asked, smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded a little, the smile never leaving his face as he took the lock, finding the perfect spot for it and hooking it around one of the links of the fence and locking it.

"You know the story right?" Blaine asked as he watched Sebastian sweetly.

Sebastian just nodded. "Of course I do. Now we have to throw the keys into the river."

Blaine grinned at him, nodding. "Right, as a symbol of our undying love." He said, handing over one of the keys to Sebastian.

Sebastian took the key in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other, holding it tight as they tossed the keys into the river. They both smiled as they watched the keys fall, hitting the water and sinking to the bottom. Sebastian let out a soft sigh as he looked to Blaine, smiling at him as he pulled him closer. "Thanks for this." He whispered, kissing his forehead. "Mmm I love it."

Letting go of Sebastian's hand, Blaine slipped his arms around the taller man, holding him close. "Of course." He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips, whispering softly, "I knew you would."

They stood there for a few more moments, holding each other closer, sharing a soft kiss or two before they decided to head over to the other bridge. Blaine was still excited because he had this other surprise for Sebastian and Sebastian didn't suspect a thing. This next bridge would be the most important part of this trip and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. It wasn't like he was proposing, exactly. Sebastian had already done that. But this was going to be his way of promising him that he was his forever and that he never needs to worry.

"So, do you know the story of both bridges?" Blaine asked casually as they made their way up onto the Pont des Arts bridge.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nuh uh."

Smiling softly, Blaine nodded. "Well the Pont de l'Archevêché bridge is the bridge just for your lover."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows as they came to a stop in front of the smaller wall of locks.

"Mmhmm." Blaine mumbled softly, looking at all of the locks in front of them, reaching into his bag again and getting the other lock. "And this one…this one is for your committed love." He said, grinning a little as he looked to Sebastian holding up the lock that was identical to the other one they had left at the last bridge.

A grin spread across Sebastian's face as he looked at Blaine. "Is that so?" He whispered softly.

"Yep." Blaine nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian, taking a soft breath. "The love you'll be with until the end of time."

"Blaine.." Sebastian whispered.

Smiling a little, Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand. "And I thought that this would be the perfect time and the perfect way to tell you.." He spoke as he walked over to the fence, placing the lock with their initials on it through one of the links and locking it. "..that you are the love of my life, my one and only. " He smiled sweetly at Sebastian as he got closer to him, placing the keys in his hand, looking into his soft green eyes. "And that I'm yours, so completely yours now and forever. This lock here, it's my promise to you. I'm yours."

Sebastian let out a soft breath, his smile growing as he looked at the man in front of him. Just when he thought he couldn't love Blaine more, he did something like this. "Really?" He whispered very quietly.

"Really." Blaine said seriously, nodding.

Sebastian cupped Blaine's face gently, a little teary eyed as he captured Blaine's lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"Mmm." Blaine smiled, placing his hands on Sebastian's sides. "_Je vous hais_." He whispered softly as their kiss broke.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh as he looked at Blaine, so completely in love with him. He sighed softly, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. "I love you." He whispered.

Blaine nodded, pecking Sebastian's lips very softly. "I love _you_."

They decided, after a few more very slow, loving kisses, to head back to the house. But not before tossing the keys to this lock into the river below. They made their way back to the house, both of them on cloud nine the rest of the night. Nothing about the sex they had that night was urgent. Sure it was full of want and passion, the way it always was, but they took it really slow, leaving no inch of each other untouched or unkissed, taking their time with each other. They spent the whole night and most of the next day tangled under the sheets together, whispering sweet words and promises to each other, sharing dreams and hopes of their future together. They couldn't have been happier.


End file.
